This invention relates to a module for presenting alpha-numeric information and more particularly, relates to a simple, reliable structure suitable for replacement of hand installed alpha-numeric characters.
In one preferred instance, the invention finds utility in connection with marquees. For the most part, these are large assemblies which accommodate a number of letters or numbers which are usually hand installed--thus, not only taking considerable time but also possibly endangering the artisan doing the work. Although electronic message signs have been used extensively, most marquee installations cannot justify the expense of such sophisticated image providing devices. Also, many of the installations are serviced by relatively untrained personnel so that a rugged mechanical device is indicated, not sophisticated electronic circuitry. Notwithstanding the fact that marquee and similar information providing devices have been used for a long time, no one has seen fit to provide anything better than the hand-installation of message elements. This is attained by the instant invention and at low cost, with rugged, reliable modules.
In one preferred form of the invention, a module is provided which can be grouped with like modules to provide a message. Each module has a number of elements arranged in rows and columns (optimally 5.times.7) with each element having a shutter thereon. Associated with each shutter is an electromagnet which can be selectively actuated from a remote source so as to preselect a grouping of elements which will either transmit or block light from illumination means positioned behind the grouped modules.
Other advantages and objects of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation set down in the ensuing specification.